Episode 8686 (17th July 2015)
Plot Roy and Cathy prepare for a day on her allotment but when Tyrone reminds them that it's Roy's driving test tomorrow, she thinks he should have another lesson instead. Carla oversleeps, having been up drinking late. Sarah tells Liz that she saw Dan and Leanne having an argument. Nick assures Leanne that Simon’s just upset about his Grandma and Peter’s departure but the boy rudely spurns her attempts to help him with his homework. Tracy cleans the kitchen and announces she’s going to bake a cake. Ken’s taken aback. Roy tells Michelle about his concerns over Carla. Sharif insists that Zeedan attend a family meal that night to mark Eid al-Fitr to which Anna and Gary are invited. Michelle repeats Roy's concerns to Carla. She suggests a shopping spree and they agree to meet at 1.00pm. Dan lies to Liz, making out he hasn’t seen Leanne. Cathy asks Tyrone's advice on a present for Roy as a thank-you. Emptying the petty cash tin, Carla cancels her shopping trip with Michelle and heads to the casino. Tracy's efforts in the kitchen start to prove disastrous. On a winning streak, Carla gambles all her chips and loses the lot. Dan calls into the bistro and demands to know from Leanne how Liz knew about their argument. He again threatens to tell Simon about her past. Emily encourages Ken to get Tracy to confront her grief. Cathy gives Roy an expensive model train as a thank-you. The Nazirs and Windasses gather for their meal. Zeedan tries again to get out of it but fails. On Michelle's suggestion, Liz calls in the bistro where she asks Leanne how she and Dan know each other. Returning back from her disastrous gambling spree, Carla vents her anger on Roy and Cathy, telling Cathy she's a gold-digger and Roy that she’s no replacement for Hayley. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Connor - Alison King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Dominic - Lewis Fletcher Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *The Sunset Casino Notes *A customer in Nick's Bistro is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla cancels a shopping trip with Michelle to hit the casino, but the gamble does not pay off; Liz asks Leanne how she knows Dan; and Ken worries that Tracy is burying her grief over Deirdre. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,130,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes